Never Ever After
by Shakespeare Freakazoid
Summary: What's a girl to do when you get get an evil stepmother and stepsisters, but there's no fairy godmother, glass slippers, or prince charming to be found? Welcome to my life. BPOV, AU, AH


**Prologue **

**Bella POV**

Once upon a time, in a town named Forks (Which is defiantly NOT a kingdom) there lived a little girl. She lived with her father, her mother having died a few years before. They weren't rich, but they lived a happy, modest life on the father's salary as Police Chief. But of course, as in every Cinderella Story, the Father thought the little girl still needed a mother.

So, he started dating again, and before long he fell in love with the most wretched woman known to mankind, Victoria Hickman. And of course, she brought along her two disgusting daughters, Jessica and Lauren, who just happened to be the little girl's age. After a while, they got married, and the little girl got stuck with a real life evil stepmother and stepsisters. 6 months later, just as it appeared the marriage would fall apart (Or at least the girl hoped so), The father was shot dead at a bank robbery (Which happened to be Fork's first Bank robbery in a decade).

Well, Guess what? That little girl was me. Yes, I'm an orphan with an evil stepmother and stepsisters. Think it couldn't get worse? WRONG!

They never found his will (Even though I know for a fact there was one. I watched it being signed), and all of his possession, which happened to include me, went to Victoria. I thought about asking the judge to put me in a foster home, but Victoria would have none of that. She wouldn't even let me out of the house for a month after the trial.

So, She got me, the house, and everything my dad and I every owned. She sold almost everything in the house, only leaving my bed and the few things I managed to smuggle over to my friend Angela's house before she started the purge. A few ratty old books, my favorite CD, an old music box, one of my dad's favorite ties, and my baby blanket (Hey I had to wrap it all up in something!) was all I managed to save.

Victoria immediately gave my room to Jessica, and moved my bed down to the basement. I tried to brighten the space with some drawings, but She just cackled when she saw them and torn them down. I gave up on fighting her then. Well, almost. First I hid my saved treasures in a loose paneling in the wall.

She made me into a servant in my own house, waiting on her and her daughters hoof and mouth. Over time, I've just learned to tune out their harsh comments. The world of books is more than enough to keep my mind occupied. What I still can't ignore very well are the beatings. Yes, they hit me. More often when I was little, because I didn't know how to do a lot of things then, but they still take a whack at me occasionally.

Mostly when I trip and break something, but sometimes Lauren hits me just because I refuse to help her cheat on her homework. I may not be as pretty as her, but I swear to god that she couldn't think their way out of a paper bag. Unfortunately, Victoria is just intelligent enough to hide any evidence in places that aren't covered by my clothes. Which is why I particularly hate makeup.

So, my life has been chores, school and reading for 8 years now. I'd given up on fairy godmothers, magic shoes, and Prince Charmings a long time ago. I was content to live my miserable live. Do you still think it couldn't get worse? Well, I use to think so to. But that was before HE interfered with the balance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**

**Hey, y'all, I'm back! I missed all of you in my short writing absence. There was just a lot of stuff going on in my life over the past few months, and I haven't had time to write. You might notice that all of my stories are gone. This is because I found a hacker, and deleted everything for safty reasons. Check out my profile for updates on what I'm going to be doing with each of my former stories.**

**You might have noticed that this is the same thing as "A Cinderbella Story." That's because I got new inspiration for it, and I decided that this name is better for the direction I'm taking the plot.**

**Moving on, I'm hoping for, say, 5 reviews this chapter? I know a whole bunch of you are already suscribed to my account, so I know you know about the re-posting. And I can always check reader's traffic to see how many people are actually visiting. Pretty please click the pretty button?**


End file.
